Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier
This Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier first appeared in the episode Planning the Heist. He then again made a more prominent appearance in the episode Spiral where he fought against Agent Maine. Role in Plot Battle on the Freeway The Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier was first seen in a flash of a team of Insurrectionists walking down the highway in Planning the Heist. He was later seen as part of the Response Team to recover the briefcase from Team A. He battled Carolina for the briefcase until Maine, recovering from a Sniper Rifle wound, joined in and took her place, proving to be a match for him. 's throat.]] His partner then tossed him a pistol, with which he used to shoot Maine in the throat several times. Carolina came to Maine's aid and fought the Sleeveless soldier off. Maine tried to help by firing his brute shot but only caused the four to fly across the street. He then took back the briefcase and escaped to his Hornet only to be pursued by Agent Texas. Tex threw her motorcycle at the soldier's Hornet, destroying it. He managed to escape using his jetpack, with Carolina following him across rooftops to recover the briefcase. She eventually tackles him back onto the highway where she punches him, causing him to hit a car and lose the briefcase. He was sent flying over the edge of the highway. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards The Insurrectionist returns alongside his comrades in Season 10: Episode 7, awaiting the arrival of the Insurrectionist Leader and C.T. at the Longshore Shipyards. Later when the Freelancers attack the base looking for C.T, he attacks York and Washington as they talk, easily punching them both to the ground. Using a rocket launcher, he nearly blows the two Freelancers up, but is disarmed by Washington. He then tackles York, evading plasma bolts fired from Carolina. He is later seen getting pummeled by York whilst reaching for the former's shotgun. After the Red Demo Man knocks York into a crate, he and the others charge at Carolina only to be confronted by Agent Maine and Sigma. Sigma reminds Maine of him as the one who shot him in the throat. Now angry, Maine lunges towards the Insurrectionists. After hurling a warthog at him, the Sleeveless Insurrectionist was left dazed, his allies leaving to pursue Carolina, and leaving him alone with Maine, who imposingly stood over him. In a brief confrontation, Maine defeated him with a single punch, knocking off his helmet and killing him from the blow. Appearance The Sleeveless Insurrection soldier is shown to be very muscular and dons an ODST helmet, like his comrades. He also seems to wield a pistol and a knife. "UNSC" can also be seen at the bottom of his chest plate. Skills and Abilities Sleeveless is shown to be one of the more skilled Insurrection Soldiers. He was able to fight and defeat Maine with relative ease, almost killing him, as well as being able to hold his own against Carolina for a short time. Like the rest of the Response team, Sleeveless is very skilled in piloting a jetpack. He was able to dodge bullets and cars while flying at a high speed. His greatest advantage is his strength, which he uses to throw or tackle his opponents, shown when he battled York at Longshore. However, his strength was outmatched by Maine who was finally able to overpower and defeat him. Trivia *Despite being enemies, this soldier and Maine have several similarities, as both are silent soldiers who are brutal in combat. He's also responsible for Maine becoming mute, which led to him becoming the Meta as he was given Sigma to communicate after losing his voice. As a result, he is ultimately the one responsible for creating The Meta. *Sleeveless is the only Insurrectionist whose official name is left unknown. **Fans of the series have given his name due to the fact he lacks sleeves on his armor. He's also called Sleeves for short, which serves as an ironic name, similar to the character Little John in the stories of Robin Hood, who was portrayed to be a large man. *Sleeveless is one of the few characters to wield a gun in a left-handed grip, as shown in Spiral during his confrontation with Maine. However, he wields his Battle Rifle in a right-handed grip when chasing Team A's Warthog. *In a Season 9 deleted scene, taking place during the episode Spiral, after Carolina hits the wall, she and Sleeveless battle on a subway (Carolina using her Humbler Stun Device and Sleeveless using his knife). The battle ends with Carolina using her grappling hook to pull Sleeveless's head off. Although the scene was cut, the knife/baton fight animation was recycled into the Season 10 episode C.T., in which Carolina fights C.T. instead of the Insurrectionist. Another recycled portion of the deleted scene is where Carolina crawls away and Sleeveless picks her up by the throat; this was inserted into the Season 10 episode Party Crasher. Carolina vs Sleeves.png|Carolina vs the Sleeveless Insurrectionist red vs blue season 10 deleted scenes - YouTube.png|Carolina battles the Sleeveless Insurrectionist red vs blue season 10 deleted scenes - YouTube2.png|The soldier picks up Carolina by the throat red vs blue season 10 deleted scenes - YouTube3.png|The soldier's original death (Unfinished scene) Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Charon Industries Category:Deceased